


A Long Way Home

by BriMarie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Avatar Arc, F/M, Fluff, Gray Fullbuster - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Pining, Smut, fairy tail - Freeform, juvia lockser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Gray comes back from the 6 months he was away, and he was very happy to see Juvia again.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 27





	A Long Way Home

Gray was tired.

No tired was too simple of a word; he was exhausted. Learning how to cope with his new demon powers was more difficult than he ever imagined, and it took longer than he expected it to be. But exhaustion wasn't the only thing that Gray felt at that moment as he approached the small town.

Gray felt guilty.

Unlike Natsu, he didn't write a goodbye note or any form of notification to let Juvia know that he was okay and alive. At first, it seemed like the right thing to do, but then he automatically regretted it. He thought that maybe if he left without notifying her it'd be easier to leave and she won't follow him. However only one of those things were true. It was so difficult to leave her like that.

He couldn't imagine all the pain, confusion, anger, and despair she could possibly be feeling right now. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if she hated him.

Hell, he hated himself.

No he can't think like that; it won't help anything right now. I mean come on it's Juvia friggin Lockser! The girl who's been stalking him and giving unwanted presents to him for about two years straight! I mean hell he even made the rain go away! There's no possible way she got over him that quickly. Was there?

After 10 more minutes of walking and thinking, he finally stood in front of the village that he left what seemed like an eternity ago. The minute he saw the weather, he knew exactly who caused it.

It was Juvia. It had to be.

She was depressed again, and he knew exactly who caused it. Spoiler alert: it was him. As if the guilt of leaving her suddenly wasn't bad enough, this definitely added on to it. He found it pretty ironic that the man who was able to take away the rain was the one who brought it back.

But this time, the rain was worse.

It wasn't light rain that sounded peaceful when you drift off into slumber on a nice summer night. No it sounded like hail dropping angrily from the sky, and almost hurt when you touched it. It was the type of rain that pours right before a tsunami or a hurricane. It seemed almost as if the rain was crying for help.

Gray felt like an asshole.

He began to slowly stroll through the pouring dreadful rain storm looking down at his dragging feet in shame. As he looked around the once happy and full city, he noticed a lot of the places were desolate of people almost as if it was a ghost town or if every shop closed on the same day like Christmas. Did everyone leave the town because it was too gloomy? He began to think, but this thought made him feel worse.

He remembered how much Juvia hated the word gloomy. It was a trigger word for her to her horrendous childhood. All those people that'd make fun of her and call her names came to his mind and he began to get frustrated. How dare people treat such a kind and beautiful girl in such a horrible way because she's different?! She just wanted love and attention as much as the next girl.

Gray began to run.

The more he thought about her sitting there crying in their home, the faster he ran. The few people that were passing by that saw him looked at him funny, but he didn't care. Right now, the only person that mattered was Juvia and how he was going to apologize for his departure.

He ran to all the places she thought she could possibly be. The park that they used to stroll through, the ice cream parlor they ate at after long missions, the pet store they'd look at occasionally, and any other place that held a good memory of their time together. Gray slowed down his pace to catch a breath.

He stood in the square of the town panting with his hands resting on his knees. The more memories he replayed in his mind, the more he realized something about himself. Every smile she made, made him full of joy. Every giggle she made, made him want to just peck her with small kisses. Every time she said sama after his name, he wanted to just cuddle with her in his arms. Every time a guy was ogling over her body, he'd want to punch them in the face.

Gray loved Juvia.

He loved her with all his heart, and he'd do anything to see her smile again. He would stop the rain once more, but first he had to find her. He thought of different places she could possibly be, but for some reason he couldn't and then it hit him. He didn't check her home. Correction, he didn't check their home. He face palmed himself for not thinking of the most basic place she could be, and he began to run again.

He ran for 3 more miles down the slippery wet path to their house not breaking a sweat or taking a rest this time. He was too motivated to get to her. Eventually he found himself in front of their home standing in front of their doorway, but for some reason he couldn't push himself to open it.

He was standing like a statue wondering what his next move would be, and he began to think about chickening out. Maybe she was asleep and too tired to think about me? Maybe she was with friends? Maybe she found somebody el... He didn't let himself finish that sentence; it'd be too painful to think about.

At the corner of his eye, he saw a light in the room upstairs turn on. That's Juvia's room, he thought. She's awake and could probably hear his heavy panting outside. Gray took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his palms on his pants and put on his game face. It's now or never.

He grabbed his key and opened the door to the house. As the door slowly creaked open, he saw that all the lights were turned on downstairs and the home seemed more well kempt than he remembered. When he stepped in, he was hit with the smell of flowers which was much like Juvia. She always was a sucker for flowers. When he turned his head to his right, he saw her standing there with a shocked face.

She had wide eyes and was staring at him almost as if she was examining if he were real. She shook her head and acted as if he wasn't there which threw Gray off. "Juvia misses Gray-sama so much that she imagined that he was standing here." She said as she continued to do her normal activities. Gray sweat dropped at her assumption. She thinks I'm an illusion. Gray thought.

"Juvia." He said with a stern voice. Juvia stopped moving again facing the opposite direction of him. He could see she was still doubting herself, so he slowly approached her. "Juvia I'm real." Gray said. He could see her beginning to shake, so he grabbed her shoulder. Juvia slowly made a full 360 and looked at the man she loved so dearly.

She reached her hand to his face and gently rested her palm on his left cheek. He put his left hand on top of hers to reassure her that he was indeed there. "Juvia I'm home." He said as he rested his other hand on her waist to pull her a bit closer. Once she realized he was indeed real, she began balling her eyes out.

"Gray-sama!" She said before embracing him in a full blown hug. He smiled, embraced, and swung her around two times before putting her down. She put her palms on both sides of his face and pecked him lightly on his cheek causing him to blush.

"I bet you have so many questions right now." Gray said. Juvia just laughed and wiped a few tears away. "I do, but they can wait for the morning. Right now, I would much rather just hug you all night." Juvia said. Gray laughed for the first time in seven months. "If you say so sweetheart." He said. The random and unexpected nickname threw her off. "I have something really important to tell you though." Gray said.

He sat down on their couch and motioned her to sit beside him and she did. He grabbed her hands and looked her deep in her eyes with a serious face. "Juvia Lockser, I Gray Fullbuster am truly deeply and madly in love with you. I know it took me forever to finally come around, but I hope you can accept me after the way I've treated you and how I abandoned you for half a year. So what do you say?" Gray asked with a hopeful face.

Juvia was absolutely speechless. She was not ready for a love confession especially one like that! She's only imagined it in her dreams and wild fantasies for him to even bat an eye at her, and here he was confessing his love for her in their home. She could die happy now. This made her tear up more, but this time they were tears of joy.

"Oh Gray-sama, of course Juvia will accept you! Juvia loves you from the moon and back!" Juvia exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to rest his head in the crease of her neck. He grabbed her smooth legs and sat her on top of his groin, and she wrapped her legs around him as a response.

Gray shifted his hands lower and began rubbing his hands up and down her creamy legs all the way to the seem of her very short pajama shorts. Every now and then, he'd get greedy and slip his fingers under the cloth to feel a little bit of her ass. Juvia wasn't stupid; she was totally aware of what he was trying to do.

"Gray-sama, you can touch me if you want..." She said with a blush on her face purposely not looking him in the eye. He gave a shocked expression. "R-really?" He asked just to make sure. "Y-yeah I'm sure." Juvia said. To prove that she was indeed okay with it, she pulled her short shorts completely off revealing her white decorative thong. Gray couldn't help but stare lustfully at them. It looked like something a porn star would wear.

He didn't waste anymore time and grasped her cheeks in his palms as she gasped quite loudly as a response. He found out that he liked the noise she made a lot and wanted to hear more of it. He began sucking on her delicate neck leaving small bite marks occasionally as he gave her ass a light tap. "Gray-sama..." She moaned as she rest her head in the crook of his neck. He decided that the most beautiful noise that's ever come out of a human being was Juvia moaning Gray-sama, and no one was gonna tell him otherwise.

He began slowly grinding against her in the process wanting to touch her everywhere. However Juvia was never a fan of teasing especially when it came to sexual pleasure. "Gray-sama, let's take this to Juvia's room." She offered. "You don't have to tell me twice." He said. He picked her up with her legs and arms wrapped around the front of his body as he swiftly yet carefully moved them to her bedroom.

Once they got there, he plopped her down on her back so he could rip off his shirt. He crawled above her body and kissed her all over. "Oh Gray-sama, more please." Juvia moaned. God this girl would be the death of him. He lifted her shirt up and off of her body, and was more than pleased with the site in front him.

He's always known she had large breast, but they were so much better in person than in his imagination. He grabbed her mounds and began playing with them as she squirmed under his grasp. He wanted to taste them, so he sucked on one of her pink nipples as he continued to fondle the other one.

"Gray-sama, oh that feels so good." Juvia said as she ruffled her fingers through his hair. But he didn't want her to feel good, he wanted her to feel ecstatic. He continued to suck on her nipple, but his other hand slipped into her panties playing with the little bud between her legs. Juvia squealed at the sudden touch that she wasn't mentally or physically prepared for yet.

"Oh my god!" She yelped as he stroked her clit at a reasonable pace. Once she was wet enough, he slipped a finger into her to prepare her for the big event. "Oh yes Gray, that's amazing!" She moaned. Gray didn't like when she used his name without the suffix sama.

"Call me Gray-sama." He said. "What?" Juvia asked. "Call me Gray-sama please." Gray repeated. She nodded and they continued on. He got tired of fingering her, so he kissed down her abdomen all the way to her womanhood. He completely took off her thong and tossed it to the side. He took in her aroma as he approached it.

"Gray-sama, please do hurry up. Juvia is getting impatient." She said. Gray smirked evilly. "Oh is that so? Well I guess I'm gonna have to take my time." Gray said. Juvia made an annoyed face, but it only made him smirk wider. He took one long lick between her folds tasting her fluids, but he made sure to lick around her clit to tease her.

Once he made her believe she was about to touch it, he'd go right around it just to get a rise out of her. "Gray-sama is mean." She whined. He thought that was just the cutest thing and he wanted to tease more, but he only has so much self-control. He surprised her by suddenly nipping on her clit lightly causing her to jump a bit. "Oh my, Gray-sama is full of surprises today!" Juvia said which made him chuckle.

He began sucking and nipping at her most sensitive area holding her in place so she doesn't squirm out of his mouth. He had the pleasure of watching her moan while leaning her head back on her pillow as she gripped his hair for support. Best scenery ever. He began speeding up his pace, and he could tell she was gonna release very soon. However he didn't want her to cum like this.

"Gray-sama I'm reaching my breaking point." She said breaking her regular speech pattern. He released her bud before she could orgasm which made her look down at him confused. "But why?" She asked. He pulled his pants and boxers completely off and placed his length in between the folds of her vagina. "Because I wanna make you cum another way." He said.

He began thrusting his length against her folds teasing her entrance. Juvia swore he would be the death of her. "Please fuck me Gray-sama! Juvia can't take it anymore!" She whined. Gray decided to be nice this time. "Alright fine." He said and placed his dick steadily in front of her hole. He knows she's not a virgin (which bothers him knowing that another man has touched her before), but he knows it's been a while sense she's been intimate with someone.

"This might hurt." He warned; she nodded.  
He slowly inserted his dick into her not wanting to hurt her too badly. Juvia let out a loud moan that Gray was more than sure was heard through the thin walls. She was very tight and felt warm inside. She seemed to have adjusted to his size and motioned for him to move. He started off with a nice and slow pace wanting to cherish this time with her.

He held her as if he was hugging her as his face was hiding in the crook of her neck sneaking kisses wherever he could reach as he made love to her. Juvia loved love making as much as the next gal, but she wasn't in the mood for something slow. "Gray-sama please thrust faster." She asked in a quiet tone. He nodded and began thrusting a tiny bit faster than he was, but still not enough for Juvia.

"Gray-sama, god you're getting there just a little harder." She asked. He began pumping her with all the force he was holding back making a loud slapping noise in the process. Juvia's face lit up and she wrapped her arms and legs completely around Gray's body to feel closer. "Yes, right there! That's perfect Gray-sama! Ahhhh..." Juvia moaned as her nails dug into his back.

The faster he thrusted, the louder she got. Once they both felt like they were getting to their climax, Gray began pumping as fast as he could causing Juvia to basically scream. "Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Oh my god, I'm cumming. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" She said. "Me too babe cum with me." Gray said as he bit onto her shoulder.

He pounded her a few more times before exploding inside of her not even caring that she wasn't on the pill and that he didn't use a condom. They both were left speechless and out of breath after that intense session, so Gray laid on top of her for a good five minutes. After a while, Gray got off of her and put them in a spooning position.

"That was incredible." Gray said as he kissed the back of her hand. Juvia blushed and returned the favor on his hand. "Yes it was." Juvia agreed. Gray looked outside the window and realized it stopped raining outside and smiled. "It stopped raining." Gray stated as if it weren't obvious enough. Juvia just smiled with her eyes closed clearly tired from their activities.

"Yeah you made Juvia very happy again, so the rain stopped." Juvia said. Gray smiled and kissed the back of her shoulder. "Glad I could help." He said. Juvia yawned and he knew that it was time to call it a day. "Good night Juvia." Gray said as he turned off her lamp. "Sweet dreams darling." She replied before falling asleep into a peaceful slumber.

For the first time in six months, both of them fell asleep peacefully with love in their hearts.


End file.
